


Frustrated

by BuckleUpCreampuffs



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (chanting) BUTCH KARA! BUTCH KARA! BUTCH KARA!, (idk why it just felt right), Anal Plug, Begging, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, F/F, From chapter 2, Hair-pulling, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, They have safe words, They just don't need them, Vibrators, Write instead of sleeping, a bit of, and once again, but mainly smut, don't really use them so let me know if i did okay, just exercising the old smut muscles, lena being called princess, whatever it's called
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleUpCreampuffs/pseuds/BuckleUpCreampuffs
Summary: Kara makes Lena aware of the consequences for teasing her at work.





	1. Chapter 1

Lena’s face was pressed into the mattress. That was her favourite way. Face down, ass up. She loved the angle it offered, the sensations it could give her, the sheer powerlessness of it. The only downside was that she couldn’t see the source of the voice or the footsteps pacing by her bed.

“Do you know why you’re here, Lena?” The voice asked. “Why I have you like this? Spread for me, face down on your mattress?”

When Lena tried to speak it came out as a whimper. “Because I’ve been a bad girl, daddy.”

Lena heard the open palm land on her left ass cheek before she felt the sting of the blow. “Try again, sweetheart.”

She racked her brain and came up empty. “I don’t know, daddy.” Her ass was starting to smart a bit, and she wiggled her hips, relishing the feeling.

Kara chuckled and, stepping up to the edge of the bed, caught Lena’s hips. “You are here because of this very thing”. Kara took a step forward, and Lena had to stop herself from grinding backwards against the feel of the other woman’s rough jeans. “You are here, bent over the bed with your ass in the air because you, my darling, have been a dirty little slut.” Another blow, opposite the first. Lena groaned. Kara reached for her phone, and pulled up her messages. “What do you have to say for yourself, princess?” She held it in front of Lena and yanked the other woman’s head up by her pitch black hair. Lena focused her eyes and was confronted with their text conversation from earlier that day. Lunch plans, small talk and… “did you think you could tease me like that and get away with it?” Another slap. “Well? Did you?” Another, the hardest one yet. Lena cried out.

Lena felt Kara’s hot breath on her ear. “Colour?” Kara whispered.

“Green.”

A strong hand let go of Lena’s hair and reached past her, yanking the drawer of the nightstand open, letting Lena’s hair fall in her face, pulling out objects faster than she could keep track of them. Kara smacked her ass again. “Up, princess. Get on your knees for me.” 

Lena rose up onto her knees, and Kara’s hand returned to her hair. A harsh pull had Lena’s head tilting back until it rested on Kara’s shoulder, and she turned her face to nose at the soft, short hair that occupied the sides and top of Kara’s head. The girl of steel lifted her free hand to show Lena what she was holding. “Colour?” She asked again, watching for a reaction.

“Yellow. Go slow.” Lena replied in a whisper. Kara nodded as her hand left Lena’s hair and trailed from her ear to her breast, locking onto her left nipple and pinching and twirling it between her thumb and forefinger, until it became rock hard from her ministrations. Then she switched to the other breast, giving the nipple there the same attention. She pushed lightly on Lena’s hip, just enough for her to get the message and turn around. As soon as they were face to face Kara bent and sucked. When she was finished, she switched again, keeping both nipples rock hard and at attention before she held up the clamps a second time. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Green. So, so green.” Carefully, Kara opened the clamps and eased the first onto her nipple, tightening it slowly. When It became just tight enough to mix pleasure and pain, she nodded. Kara released the clamp, and when Lena nodded a second time she repeated her actions on Lena’s other breast. She gave the chain that dangled between them an experimental tug, and Lena bucked her hips, rubbing against the crotch of Kara’s pants and moaning loudly.

Kara’s face hardened, and she grabbed Lena’s hips again. “I thought I’d already taught you this lesson, sweetheart. No. more. fucking. teasing.” She pulled Lena up off the bed, and as soon as the dark haired woman caught herself, Kara spun and then pushed her, so she was once again face down on the mattress.

Lena felt more blows, sharper this time, and in quicker succession. One, two, three, four, five, she lost count as Kara continued raining short, sharp smacks on her ass, ending with one final smack on her pussy. On the final blow the tip of her index finger caught Lena’s clit just right, and Lena bucked back again, despite her warnings. She heard Kara chuckle above her. “Wow, you are just not getting this, are you, princess? And here I thought you were going to be a good girl for me.” Kara reached for something just out of Lena’s eyeline, and Lena heard the sound of fabric being drawn through buckles. She felt hands trail over her ass, teasing and soothing all at once, and groaned into the mattress.

She heard a cap being flipped and something being squirted out. Then she felt those strong fingers press against her cunt. Lena sucked in a breath.

“You are absolutely dripping.” Kara breathed. “I don’t think you even need this prep. I think you could take everything I give you just like this… But I don’t want to hurt you, so I’m just gonna make sure.” With that, Lena felt a finger slip into her cunt. A thumb pressed against her clit, drawing small, tight circles that made her knees shake. Kara began to thrust and curl her fingers inside Lena, who fought against the urge to press backwards, having learnt from the last times she tried. “Colour?”

“Green.” Her reply was voiceless, little more than a whisper. Thankfully Kara heard, and on the next thrust Lena felt a second finger join the first. Kara kept her pace for a few more thrusts, before she began scissoring her fingers, working Lena’s clit harder. She moaned, louder than ever, and ground against Kara’s thumb.

Then, just like that, the fingers left, and Lena felt empty. She whined, high pitched and pathetic. “My girl. So wet and desperate for me. Don’t worry, gorgeous, I’m not going anywhere.” She felt Kara’s hand glide down her spine, coming once again to rest at her hip. Kara’s other hand held the end of a strap on, which she positioned against Lena’s entrance. “I think you’re ready. What do you think?”

“Please, Kara! Please, I need it so bad.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

With a single thrust, Kara was buried to the hilt in Lena. Her thighs pressed against Lena’s ass, and her newly free hand went back to stroking her clit. “You want it rough, baby?” Seeing Lena’s nod, she pulled back, and slammed in again. The super fell into a rhythm, one hand on Lena’s hip to guide her, a thumb on her clit and strap on gliding in and out of her, until Lena’s cries build to a crescendo. Then Kara stopped. “Did you think you could just do this to me? Spend the day driving me insane with messages and photos, and then get what you want off me, just like that?” Lena whined pathetically and tried to thrust back against the dildo. Kara sighed, as if she was disappointed. “Have you still not learned your lesson?” The hand left Lena’s clit and she sobbed at the loss. “You look too comfortable. Pull on your chain.” Lena immediately reached to the thin metal dangling between her breasts and tugged, groaning as the clamps shifted just enough to sting harshly, but not enough to come off entirely. 

“Better, but I’m still not convinced you deserve to cum. You spent the day teasing me, leaving me unable to do anything about it. Maybe I should stop, keep you on the edge of orgasm for a whole day, like you did me.” Lena’s breathing picked up harshly. “Maybe I should let you cum now, and then spend two days teasing you, one day for the day you made me wait and one day for letting you orgasm when I should be punishing you.” Her heartbeat had to be going at a million miles an hour. “Or maybe something else altogether. What do you think, princess?”

It was a trap and they both knew it, so Lena went with the safest answer. “Whatever you think, daddy. You decide. I trust you to pick my punishment.”

There was silence for a long time, and then the sound of Kara’s mouth opening. “Okay, I’ve decided.” With that she slammed back into the bent over woman, pounding her mercilessly, pressing her thighs into the edge of the mattress, the heel of one palm on her clit and the other one resuming her spanking in time with her thrusts. “I decided your punishment. I think I’ll keep you here for the whole day, and then some, making you cum until you can’t walk straight and you beg me to stop.” 

Lena groaned as Kara resettled into her rhythm, and soon pushed her over the edge and into an orgasm strong enough that if it weren’t for the mattress beneath her she would have fallen to the floor. A strong arm stopped her spanking and slid around her waist, catching her regardless. The other arm came under her knees, and she was gently deposited onto the mattress. Soon enough, Kara joined, spooning her from behind, strap on in a mess on the other side of the bed. She turned to face the blonde, who leaned in to kiss her. “I wanted to do that the whole time.”

“I know. Thank you.” Lena breathed, bringing her arms up to bury her hands in short blonde hair.

Kara smiled and pulled Lena closer, so her head came to fit the space between her neck and shoulder. “Rest. But only for a little.”

“Are we on a time limit?”

“The opposite. I said a day. And then some. Round two starts soon.”

Lena smiled into the head of short blonde hair. “Whatever you say.”

“Thanks, babe. That really was a mean thing to do, by the way.” Kara grumbled into her chest. Lena looked at Kara questioningly. “Sending those pictures when we both had a full day of meetings? And then the messages? Just cruel.”

Lena smirked wickedly. “I do my best.”

Kara saw the smirk and her eyes widened. “Okay, round two.” She slapped Lena’s ass as she got up to kneel, causing a yelp from the dark haired woman. “Let’s go.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp did anal. Die mad about it.
> 
> (Set the morning after the last chapter. Lena's not quite done apologizing yet.)  
> Plan rn is to do 2 more chapters, one set before the previous chapter detailing what exactly got Lena in all this trouble and one after this chapter showing what happens next.

“Good morning, gorgeous.” Kara murmured into a kiss.

“Morning, handsome.” Lena replied as she reached up, running a hand through Kara’s cropped hair.

Lena smiled slowly as she became more awake, and Kara leaned down and kissed her again, reaching down and slowly dragging the already thin white bedsheet lower, exposing Lena’s chest to the cool air of the bedroom. Kara cupped Lena’s breasts, stroking pink nipples with her thumb, and Lena hissed at the sensitivity still lingering from the night before. 

Lena broke the kiss and pushed herself up on the bed. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” She looked at Kara with a curious expression, dark hair in a mess around her head, dark blue eyes shining, dark pink lips forming a pout as she awaited her answer.

Kara sucked in a breath, brow furrowed. “I’m not sure, princess. You did spend an awful long time teasing me.” Kara circled Lena’s nipples a few more times, until Lena began to whimper, light, breathy moans that steadily increased in pitch as Kara kept teasing her. “Getting me all worked up.” As she spoke, one of Kara’s hands snaked lower on Lena’s body.

Lena’s teeth found her bottom lip. “I’m so sorry. Is there any way I could make it up to you?” 

“There’s that damn teasing again,” Kara muttered, grinning as she reached for the nightstand. Lena bit down harder. Kara's hand came back into view, holding one silver and one black object, both small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. She extended the hand to Lena, giving her a proper view of the objects, waiting with a raised eyebrow until Lena bit down hard enough to draw blood, and nodded. Kara kissed her again, sucking Lena’s bottom lip into her mouth and soothing the red marks with her tongue.

Kara reached into the nightstand again, pulling out a capped bottle and (with a little superspeed) zipped over to the slightly larger chest of drawers, selecting a scrap of black lace. She was back at Lena’s side in less than half a second, despite the bedroom itself being comparable in size to an aircraft hanger.

Kara flicked on the red sun lamp that occupied a third of the wall above the bed, and carefully kneeled between Lena’s legs, prying them further open. She put her head down, bent at the waist, and gently kissed the inside of Lena’s knee. Moving further up, she grazed her teeth along a sensitive spot on the inside of Lena’s thigh that still bore a hickey left earlier that week. 

When Lena moaned, she took a few seconds to soothe it with her tongue before moving to the next patch of pale skin. With a mix of lips, teeth and tongue she worked her way up to the apex of Lena’s thighs, before making her way back down the other leg. Lena bucked and whined, grabbing frantically at Kara’s short hair, trying to pull her back to where she needed her, but Kara resisted despite the red sun lamps, and slung an arm over Lena’s pelvis, pinning her to the bed with little effort.

When Kara finally, finally went where Lena needed her, she was already bordering on overstimulation, partly from Kara’s actions and partly due to the persistent ache she had felt since last night’s activities and after craving nothing more than the sensation of Kara’s tongue on her for several minutes now, she fell over the edge almost pathetically quickly, Kara’s name on her lips.

Kara stood, took a pillow from her side of the bed and laid it in the centre, next to Lena. “When you’re ready, turn over.” Kara ordered. Lena took a minute to collect herself before she rolled to the side and adjusted herself slightly, until the pillow was under her hips and her face was pressed into a second one. She could feel her heart beating fast already, lungs gasping for air, and sweat damp on the back of her neck.

Her ears vaguely registered the sound of a cap opening. Her skin was nearly aware of a cold sticky substance running down the small of her back. She was pulled into sharp focus by the feeling of fingers against her opening.

“Sure you want the plug, princess?” Kara asked from somewhere above her. Lena nodded. “You don’t have to.”

Lena turned to look at Kara, and nodded again. “Please.” she breathed. Kara nodded, slipping one finger into Lena’s ass up to the first knuckle. She added more lube before going a knuckle deeper. Lena gasped. Kara drizzled a little more onto her hand and added a second finger as deep as the first. She thrusted a few times, slow and shallow, gentle until Lena moaned and attempted to push back into her hand.

“I think you’re about ready now, princess.” Kara’s voice came again. The fingers withdrew, and even more lube was applied as a small, cold metal plug pushed against Lena’s arsehole. Kara took her time easing it in, pushing it halfway in and waiting until Lena’s body seemed to relax around it before pulling it back so the largest part was at her entrance. Kara toyed with it for a few minutes, moving it in and out, never letting Lena relax fully for more than a second. “You like this, princess?”

Lena groaned as Kara pulled it far enough back that just the tip was holding her open. “all in”

“What was that?”

“Put it all the way in.”

"What’s the magic word, princess?”

“Please put it all the way in, daddy.”

“There’s my good girl.” With that, in one fluid motion, Kara pushed the plug all the way in leaving nothing but the base, a Swarovski crystal set in steel, visible. She gave Lena a few seconds to calm, stroking her hair and murmuring reassurances and praise into her ear, and then adopted a stern expression once again. “Turn.”

As Lena turned, Kara reached for the other items from the nightstand. She held up the small, black bullet vibrator, checking Lena was still okay with what she had planned. At the nod, Kara flicked it on and reached between Lena’s legs, parting her folds. She pressed the vibe firmly against Lena’s clit, and Lena immediately bucked and squirmed against the bed.

Kara pulled the bullet away, and adjusted the settings, lowering the power from 5 to 2. She pressed it back against Lena, who tensed, but had a reaction that was not nearly as strong. Satisfied, Kara reached for Lena’s jaw, tilting Lena’s head to face her.

“You remember the safeword?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded. “Red is stop. Green is all good. Yellow is slow down.”

Kara nodded, satisfied. “You wanna know how you’re gonna pay me back for that little stunt, princess? You are going to wear these all day, while I do whatever I want to you. And you are going to say thank you for everything I give you like a good girl.” Kara leaned in close, breath hot on Lena’s lips. “And, most importantly, you are not going to cum until I tell you. And that won’t be until tonight. Can you do it?” Lena took a shaky breath and nodded again. “Verbal confirmation, princess.”

“Yes. Yes I can do it.”

“Good girl.” Kara replied. She picked up the black lace thong she had grabbed earlier and eased it over Lena’s legs, placing one final kiss to her soaking wet slit before the underwear were settled in place. Kara sat back on the bed, legs planted firmly on the floor. “And you can start by lying across my lap. Face down.” Lena scrambled to comply, draping herself across Kara’s lap, naked but for the scrap of black lace covering the base of her plug and holding the vibe in place.

Kara stroked along her back. “You look so pretty like this.” Her hand drifted down Lena’s spine, sending a shiver along her whole body. “So ready for me.” Kara’s hand was on her arse now, stroking over the skin there. “There’s only one way to make you look even prettier.” With that Kara brought her hand up and then down, smacking Lena’s arse. Lena cried out. “You okay, baby?” Lena nodded. Kara ran her hand over the impact site, soothing it with a gentle touch. Then she brought her hand down again, on the opposite side this time, followed by the soothing motion. “You are so gorgeous, princess.” Another smack. Another stroke. “I could do this all day.” Again, harder this time. “I love you like this.” Even harder. Kara made sure to catch her at an angle that pushed against the plug, and she was rewarded with the loudest moan yet. “The way the pink marks look against your skin as you’re over my lap, ready and wanting and so totally horny.” More blows came, one after the other, until Lena’s ass was a very impressive shade of pink. With one final smack directly on the plug, Kara allowed Lena to get up on her shaky legs.

Lena gasped for breath as she awaited Kara’s next set of instructions. She had been short of breath since Kara had gestured for her to lay over Kara’s lap, and the bullet vibrator pressed into her clit wasn’t helping much, nor was the very small but very present plug shifting around in her arse. Kara kissed her, slow and sweet and soft. Her grin turned wicked as she reached between them and pressed the vibe harder against Lena’s clit, making her gasp and buck. After a few seconds, Kara let go, and kissed her again. “Go get dressed for work. Those panties. Heels. A dress. Details are up to you.” She ordered, and watched appreciatively for a few seconds as Lena, in an attempt to comply, began to stumble across the room to her walk in closet. 

While Lena got dressed, Kara made breakfast for the pair of them in the form of laser eye fried bacon sandwiches for her and tofu scrambled eggs for Lena. Kara couldn’t help but smirk when Lena emerged from the bedroom walking somewhat gingerly, learning to accommodate the vibe and the plug simultaneously, and that smirk only grew when Lena sat down at the kitchen island and gasped as the toys shifted against the hard surface.

Today was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like okay I have a bunch of WIPs with actual plot to finish and this is clearly an excuse for me to write smut but you're reading it so really we're as bad as each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Lena had barely sat down in her town car, taking care to adjust herself into a position that wouldn't push the plug further but also wouldn't aggravate her bruises, when Kara texted. 

Ask Jess to send me your schedule. Details aren't necessary. Just timings. 

She texted Jess and less than a minute later received a confirmation that Kara had her timings for the say, both in the form of a text from Jess and a devil emoji from her girlfriend. Already, Lena felt she'd regret asking Jess to stagger her appointments 15 minutes back when she first took over L Corp. Her driver turned the engine on and the seat began to vibrate below her. It was minimal, and normally she wasn't bothered or didn't notice the minor vibration, but today she had a plug in her ass. A plug that was touching the seat and spreading that minor vibration deep inside her. She bit her lip to keep quiet as the car began to move. Unconsciously, she clenched her thighs together, and stayed in that position until the car stopped outside L Corp.

Lena walked as fast as she could to the elevator, internally cursing when she saw two other people in there already, a mail room employee and an intern, and lent against the wall as it began to climb. The intern furrowed his brow and began to tilt his head. "Does... does anyone hear a buzzing?" The mail room employee nodded in agreement, looking around for the source until her eyes locked on Lena's flushed face.

It was then Lena remembered the vibrator, which had previously become secondary to the plug. She tried not to stutter as her lips formed an explanation. "It's my mobile. I'm ignoring it."

The other two nodded, clearly not believing her but not wanting to question the woman who was essentially their bosses bosses bosses boss. They left the woman on the third floor and the intern on fifth, leaving Lena five floors to catch her breath and clench the bars on the elevator walls until her knuckles were white. She used her other hand to text Kara

Lower the vibe.

The reply was instantaneous.

Make me.

Lena groaned.

please

Her answer came in the form of a phone call. She immediately answered. "Are you okay? Is it too much for you? Are you safewording out?" the questions came in a panicked flurry, Kara obviously afraid she'd pushed Lena too far.

Lena's elevator came to a stop and she smiled at Jess, who nodded, seeing Lena on her phone. Lena waited until she was in her office with the door firmly closed before she replied "no, it's fine. I just think someone might have heard it."

"Is that all, princess?" Kara asked, her tone and pace taking on a slower, more deliberate quality.

Lena replied "yes daddy."

"Alright, baby. Here's what we're going to do." Kara said slowly. Her voice had Lena biting her lip again. "First, open the glass door." Lena went and opened it, and in stepped Kara, in full supersuit, who reached out and took the phone, placing it down on her desk. "I am going to text you a number between one and five and you are going to change the setting on the vibe to match. I'll be listening, and if I don't hear the setting change within a minute of receiving the text, you'll be punished. If you change it to a different setting than the one I request, you'll be punished. If you take it out at any point during the day, you'll be punished." Kara said this in a bored, indifferent tone, like she was laying out the rules for a board game. It almost seemed like how she was on red K. Lena liked it more than she thought she should. "I need a colour, princess."

"Green."

"Okay. I have to go to work." Kara leaned in and kissed her, dragging it out as long as she could. She pulled away, heading back to the window.

Lena suddenly remembered why she'd come in the first place. "Kara? The setting?"

Kara smirked as she took off. It wasn't until Lena could see a red and blue smudge heading for CatCo that her phone chimed on the desk, and she picked it up and read the text, face falling.

3.

But please daddy it's already on 2!

And you don't have any meetings for an hour but I can request 4 if you'd like. You have thirty seconds before you get punished, princess.

Lena dropped her phone on the desk as she dashed to her en suite bathroom and hurriedly tried to lift her skirt, pull down her panties, change the setting on the vibe and get her appearance back in order. When she got back to the desk there was a text from Kara that had arrived within the last thirty seconds.

Too slow.  
4.

Lena groaned and headed back to the bathroom. On returning there was another text.

Good girl.

Lena gingerly sat at her chair, moaning as she manoeuvred herself into a comfortable position. Already it was almost unbearable. She had an hour to get prepped for seven meetings that day, so she sat and worked. Or at least tried to. She was miles ahead with her presentations, she knew every possible answer to every possible question by heart, everything was set. She just liked the revision is all. The early prep was a blessing as it turned out, as the toys provided too much distraction for her to do anything besides shift in her chair to get comfortable and inadvertently make it worse by accidentally moving something against her. She eventually realised that with the way Kara aimed her hits, Lena was left to chose between sitting hunched forwards, and pressing the vibe and plug deeper and closer, or sitting slumped back and aggravating the bruises left by her spanking. She could, of course, also sit up straight, which gave her a combined effect of all three, but then again "straight" was never her style.

Five minutes before her first meeting came, she received a text from Kara, and almost sobbed with relief at the "1" on her screen. She hurried to make the switch and got back to her desk in around 45 seconds. Kara's reply was immediate. Good girl. Remember - don't cum.

She barely had time to put her phone back down on the desk before her first meeting was shown in. She did her best to remain focused, which was easier now the vibe had lessened, but she was still acutely aware of it's presence against her clit. She did her best to look interested without moving too much or sitting up straight, which was beyond difficult but at the end of the hour the people she had met with with left with smiles on their faces, so she assumed she managed it. Jess showed in her next appointment, and again she maintained an interested air while they talked and they left happy, after running out the full hour. The same thing happened for her next two appointments.

As the meetings progressed, Lena had become more and more uncomfortable, due not to a change of setting but from sitting there with everything in so long. By lunch, her pussy was beyond sensitive, making the vibrations seem more intense even though they hadn't changed, and she could feel herself dripping down her thighs, soaking the tops of her stockings.

She heard a rustle and turned to the window, where Kara stood holding an entire bag of sandwiches and a second of chips. She went to Lena's minibar and withdrew two bottles of water and glasses, and sat herself on the other side of Lena's desk. "Before you say anything, I know your schedule better than you do and Jess gave you 45 minutes for lunch with no meetings."

"Oh, thank god." Lena replied. Kara reached into one of the bags and handed Lena a sandwich - avocado and mango chutney - and a packet of plain chips, before she began to wolf down the remaining bag of sandwiches and chips while Lena watched, equal parts endeared and disgusted, as she nibbled on her own sandwich.

They traded light chat as they ate, Kara telling her all about her morning at CatCo, which had been mostly plain aside from a minor interruption from a bank robbery committed by humans. Lena told Kara minor details about her meetings, keeping the information to a minimum partly because of the confidentiality she had to maintain and partly because she couldn't remember much. They finished eating around the same time.

"So..." Kara's voice took on a different tone as she walked over to the bathroom and washed her hands. "We have 15 minutes left." She came out of the bathroom, smirking at Lena. "What do you want to do?"

Lena grinned back, insanely ready for whatever was about to happen. "I can think of a few things." Since Kara had texted that morning, Lena hadn't stood once, but Kara came over, and suddenly she was being lifted and spun and when the world stood still around her, Lena was straddling Kara, who had made herself comfy on Lena's chair. Kara leaned up and kissed her, and Lena began to doubt that they'd need all 15 minutes. Her eyes shut as she kissed back. She felt two strong hand trace up her torso to the top of her dress, which happened to have a zip running from the neck to the navel. She heard the zip coming down, and suddenly felt two firm hands on her breasts. She groaned as the taller woman played with her chest, breaking their kiss to assault her bra clad breasts with a mix of lips and teeth and tongue and she moaned and whimpered into the sensations.

Kara, seeing they had already spent five minutes like this, lifted one of her legs, angling it until it pressed against the vibe in Lena's centre as well as the base of the plug. Lena moaned "please daddy, let me cum" and Kara kissed her again, lifting her leg higher until Lena was no longer touching the chair, held above the ground by Kara's hands on her breasts and thigh between hers, forced to put most, if not all, of her weight on the base of the plug, driving it in as deep as possible, and the vibrator, still on the lowest setting but now being shoved against her oversensitive and swollen clit. Kara held her there for a minute or two, enjoying the power she had over the bucking and writhing woman on her lap.

Then she stopped everything. She lowered the leg that Lena was on, lifted her by the waist, and span around, placing Lena back in her chair. Lena whined. "Sorry princess, but you have a meeting in 5 and your hair and makeup, though gorgeous, are all over the place. Go sort yourself out." Lena jumped up, aware of the time, and headed for the bathroom. On the way, Kara playfully slapped her ass. "And remember," she leaned in and kissed Lena one more time. Her hands roamed all over the brunette's body, resting briefly first on her breasts, then her hips, then her ass and finally using two hands, one in front and one behind, to push against both the vibe and the plug simultaneously "no coming until tonight." With that she leapt from the balcony and arrived back at CatCo in Kara Danvers clothes before the end of her lunch hour.

Lena went to the bathroom, cleaned herself up, and took several deep breaths in lieu of a cold shower. Kara texted.

3.

Lena groaned and went through the process of changing the setting again, returning to her desk in a little over thirty seconds. As she sat down, Jess showed her 1 o'clock appointment in. Five hours and as many appointments later, Jess gave her the all clear to leave for the day, and Lena packed up her things ready to go when another text came through.

5.  
I'm waiting. Don't be late.

Lena changed the setting once more, fastwalked to the elevator, texting her driver as she went. She said goodnight to Jess as the doors opened and she pressed the ground floor button many time in case just once this made the lift magically go faster. Her driver was waiting and after she gave the command of "step on it" she got back to the apartment within 15 minutes of leaving the office. She rushed upstairs to her penthouse and froze when she saw the door was open. She relaxed when she heard Kara.

"Come in."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @rosaliehaleisalesbian


End file.
